


His father WHAT?!

by XoXaesthetics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e04 Sokka's Master, Gen, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXaesthetics/pseuds/XoXaesthetics
Summary: Piandoa tells the gaang some information that might change things for the better...
Relationships: Piandao & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right after Sokka’s fight with piandoa! Hope you enjoy it this is mine first fanfiction and please ignore the typo’s

‘Good job Sokka your my second best swordsman i trained’ said Piandoa.  
‘Thank you master may I wonder who was your best swordsman?’ Wondered Sokka.Yeah who was your best pupil? Asked Aang  
‘It was prince Zuko pretty nice kid’ ‘WHAT HOW! He’s a jerk he hunted Aang!’ Screamed Katara ‘Well do you know why he hunted the avatar?’ Katara was Almost gonna scream but toph stopped her ‘Hold up sugar queen I actually quite wanna know this’ ‘yeah why did zuko hunt me down?’ ‘Well I know this from his uncle Iroh once when he was thirteen he wanted to go in this war meeting his uncle said he could go if he didn’t say anything he agreed a general proposed to sacrifice some new recruits zuko disagreed and spoke against him-‘ ‘but how could he get banished from that he did nothing wrong’ said Sokka ‘well it wasn’t his place to speak out so his father found one way to fix it agni kai that’s a fire dual he agreed because he thought he could easily fight the general but zuko misunderstood it wasn’t the general it was the firelord himself zuko begged for forgiveness but the firelord burned half of his face and banished him saying I’d he returned the avatar he could come back home’ ‘B-but Katara and s-Sokka found he a few months ago’ stuttered Aang ‘That was the firelords plan he never wanted Zuko to return he hated and abused him saying his sister was born lucky and he was lucky to be born.’ ‘So that is why he hunted Aang he just wanted to be loved.’ Said katara all the hate from earlier gone ‘The firelord is even worse then i thought we always thought it was a training accident.’ ‘I think you should go now young warriors there is a big challenge awaiting for you’ ‘bye master’ said Sokka  
Later at the campfire the gaang were eating.  
‘Maybe we should convince sparky to join our group on the eclipse’ suggested Toph ‘yeah he can maybe teach me firebending he is really good at that and also swords and sneaking around!’ added Aang ‘I don’t know aang..’ we can give it a try I guess you heard piandoa I guess...


	2. Chapter 2

The day of black sun failed they had all just arrived at the western air temple they didnt even have time to confront Zuko! 

Then toph suddenly said 'There is someone behind appa!' they all got ready to fight then the person was revieled it was Zuko ''uh hello Zuko but i guess you probably already know me of-' before zuko could even continue the gaang all had tears in their eyes  
''um sorry did i do anything wrong? well um of course i did things wrong i came here to join your group and to teach the avatar firebending since i have experience you know and-'' 

''dude we talked to piandoa and ever since we wanted you to join us we wanter to confront you during the eclipse but we didnt have time to'' said Sokka ''so i can join your group after all the horrible stuff i done?'' said Zuko looking very guilty ''YES'' said (yelled the gaang)

so peeps this is the end i just did this for da joke dis part lol-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ethnically_ambiguous she gave me a tip to let some open spaces and stuff so tysm! and no this fic wont have a part 3 sorry UnU

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this if this gets good reviews I’ll make a part 2! I can already imagine it.  
> Zuko: Hello Zuko here  
> Gaang:crying yes your ours now UnU  
> Zuko: o.o  
> Sorry if this isn’t so good this is mine first fanfiction ever comment below for.a part 2! :D


End file.
